Poetry 101
by musical mini mix
Summary: She needs to sort out her feelings. Will she choose him or her friends? What are the consequences? [DracoHermione] Discontinued.
1. Head boy and girl

**Hey yallz! This is my new Harry Potter fanfic! It's a Dramione. Don't like? Then don't read!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter one Head boy and Girl**

**Genre**

**Romance and Comedy**

**Rated**

**T (for language and fluff)**

**Disclaimer**

**No, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, so shut up. I only own the plot and poems.**

**Pairings/Couples**

**Draco and Hermione **

**Pansy and NO ONE! Hahaha! You pug faced loser!**

**Chapter Summary**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are already aboard the train for their last year when Hermione gets some good news… and some bad news.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤****In the "Fabulous Four" cabin…**

"It's finally our last year at Hogwarts!" Harry said, "Well… for me, Ron and Hermione that is"

"Yeah, we gon' be wallin out son!" said Ron.

"Uh, yeah Ron… no more muggle TV for you" said Ginny.

"Uh… just kidding" said an embarrassed Ron as there was a knock on their door. It was professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon students. Miss Granger, it is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected as this years head girl. You will have to sit in the head's cabin. There I will explain more about your duties. I will see you in the heads cabin in ten minutes" she said as she left with a swish of her robe.

"Congrats Hermi" said Ginny.

"Yeah, Congrats!" said Harry

"Reah! Ronrats Rerhione!" Ron said with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Wow Ron, you sound just like Scooby Doo!" Hermione said.

"Who?" the rest asked in unison.

"It's cartoon on muggle TV" Hermione replied.

"Well, you best be going to the heads cabin now Hermi" said Ginny.

"Bye, see you later!" Hermione said with a swift swish of her robe as she left.

"I wonder who head boy is" Harry asked.

"Ri Runno" Ron said still stuffing his face. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**Meanwhile in the "Freaky Five" cabin…**

"OH DRACO!" said Pansy as she hugged Draco.

"OH MERLIN! HELP" Draco said as Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle were seeing who could hit their heads harder.

"Look! Isn't it that hot Ravenclaw?" Blaise said, "uhh… outside over there!"

"WHERE! MOVE!" she said pushing Crabbe and Goyle out of the way.

"Thanks, that slut PUG-sy is really annoying" said Draco with a laugh. **(A/n- HAHAHA! PUG-sy get it! Haha her name is Pansy and she looks like a pug so PUG-sy! HAHAHA…ha…hehe… yeah, ok ill shut up now)**

"Tell me something I don't know" Blaise said as the door was being opened, it was Snape.

"Snape washed his hair yesterday" Draco said dripping with sarcasm.

"REALLY?" he replied shocked.

"NO, I was being sarcastic you ass. Snape never washes his hair" Draco said as the two laughed until there was a loud cough, and they turned around to face the door, expecting Pansy to yell at them for lying.

"AHEM" coughed snape as the two boys became wide-eyed finding out it was Snape instead of Pug-sy, "enough of the blabber about my hair. Classes haven't even started and you two were already on the verge of a detention! Now, Mr. Malfoy, I'm here to tell you that you've been selected to be head boy this year. You will proceed to the head's cabin for further explanation by McGonagall"

"Alright professor" Draco replied as Snape walked out of the cabin.

"Cool man!" Blaise said, "Snape seriously never washes his hair"

"I know! That greasy hag" Draco said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MR. MALFOY?" Snape said popping his head into their cabin.

"Uh… nothing sir… er… I said pansy always nags" Draco lied.

"Oh well, that's very true Mr. Malfoy. I do not understand why you even go out with her" he said as he left with a swish of his robe **(A/n- I like making their robes swish! So… you'll be getting a lot of that ; )**

Blaise left to go to sit somewhere else, and who knows where Crabbe and Goyle are. A few seconds later Pansy Walks in.

"DRACO! BLAISE! There was no hot Ravenclaw overth- HELLO?" Pansy screamed into the empty cabin.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**In the Heads Cabin…**

"MALFOY? What are you doing here? This IS the head cabin you know" Hermione said with anger.

"Shut up mudblood, I can do whatever I want. And I AM head boy so this cabin is as much mine as it is yours"

"Whatever, you stupid ferret" she said quietly.

"What a day this is! First I get head boy, then I actually proved 'the know it all' wrong!" Draco said with a smirk, "what a fine day it is!"

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall started "As you both know, you two are had boy and head girl"

"_Impossible_" Hermione muttered under her breath hoping no one heard.

"What was that Granger?" Draco asked, knowing what she said.

"Nothing you need to know Malfoy" she said bitterly.

"Enough you two! You two are to set an example. You two will be sharing a common room, a bath room, a kitchen, and a small patio. You two get your own rooms of course" McGonagall said, "you two will have Advanced DADA, Advanced potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, and Advanced Literature. You two are now required to take an advanced literature class, so you two will have a poetry class. You will need some after school activities. You will patrol the halls with each other and some of the prefects from 10 pm to 2 am on weekdays and Sundays, you two will get Saturdays off, all the prefects will for patrolling for you on Saturdays. And questions?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Alright then. I'll see you two after the ride" McGonagall said and left with a swish of her robe.

No one spoke; they didn't talk to each other since McGonagall left. Not even one little insult. Both of them fell asleep. Draco fell asleep dreaming of someone he never thought he'd dream about. He was dreaming of Hermione. He let out a soft moan, and it woke up Hermione. She looked across the cabin and there in all his glory was Draco Malfoy sleeping. Hermione never saw him this calm and peaceful, she had to admit this was very cute and adorable. Dare she say; his messy hair made him look sexy! _'No Hermione! He's the enemy! Do NOT think of him that way!' _she said to herself. She slowly nodded off to sleep, the image of Draco running through her head. The train hit a little bump and it woke Draco up. Her hair was gently touching her face, and the light was gently sitting on her. _'She looks so innocent, she looks angelic. STOP right there Draco! Do not think of that mudblood like that. She's a mudblood, she's a know it all, she's beautiful! STOP!' he thought._

His mind took over him, and he no longer had control over his action. He just had to touch that soft face. He walked over and sat on her side and began to caress her face. She moved a little, and he started to move his hand towards her neck. She moaned, and he had lost it now. He was feeling up the enemy! He began to kiss her neck and met her lips in a kiss.

'_what in bloody hell am I doing!" Draco said to himself._

'_WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING! But why does it feel so right…" she thought as she gave into his kiss and began to kiss back._

'_What the… SHE'S KISSING ME BACK!' Draco thought._

'_What am I doing!' she thought._

Pretty soon all innocence was lost when she backed Draco up against the window and began to kiss him hard, and he moaned.

'_WHAT IS SHE DOING!' he thought, 'damn she's good, well too bad 'cause it's my turn' _

He quickly flipped her around so he pushed her up against the window.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy" she moaned as she kissed him back hard.

"Oh gods Granger" he moaned.

'_This is the best day ever' they thought in unison._

'_Oh no! What is Harry, Ron and Ginny going to think about this!' she began to think. She knew she would have to leave Malfoy alone and she can have nothing more than a friendship with him._

"Um Malfoy, I think we should stop now" she said braking the kiss.

"Oh, I guess" he said.

"I have to go change, ill be right back. I'm sorry." she said leaving the cabin.

"Don't be. Oh Merlin Granger, if only you knew…" Draco said quietly.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**At Dinner…**

"What ya thinking about Hermi? You look kind of sad…" Ginny asked worried.

"Did Malfoy do anything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well beat the shit out of that ferret" said Ron.

"No, he didn't do anything" she said, "I'm just worried about my head duties."

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll do fine" said Harry.

"Yeah you'll be a great head girl" said Ron.

But Ginny, being Hermione's only girl best friend, didn't buy her excuse. Ginny knew that it had to be much more than that. Ginny just sighed and went along with it.

"Alright, if you say so" Ginny said.

Then Hermione felt a pair of eyes watching her. It was Draco. He was looking at her from the Slytherin table. Their eyes met for a quick second before he looked away, and so did she. Ginny looked at her best friend and gave her a look that said _'we'll talk about this later…privately'_ all over it.

_Clink clink clink_

Dumbledore tapped his goblet.

"Hello everyone and welcome back for another year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry! I'd just like to announce our new head girl and boy before we begin the sorting ceremony. Our head girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and our head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. I'm sure this year will be great with them as our heads. Now let the sorting begin"

'_This is going to be one long, hell of a year' Draco and Hermione thought in unison._

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**Well how did I do for the first chapter? Please review! If u didn't understand anything or have questions, ill be happy to help!**

**Thanks for reading! Now review! It makes me happy and makes me review faster!**

**Till next chapter,**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****•°¤•°¤•°¤**


	2. Welcome to Poetry 101!

**Hello readers! Just 20 minutes ago I saw Harry Potter and the goblet of fire on DVD! I finally understand why they call him ferret! Agh, yes people I'm slow! lol. I'm going to start book 5 soon. And as I said, I'm slow. I love Harry Potter! Its one of my top 2 favorite movies. It's tied with Star Wars. STAR WARS AND HARRY POTTER RULE! I heart the movies! Well anyway, its chapter 2!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter two- Welcome to Poetry 101!**

**Genre**

**Romance and Comedy**

**Rated**

**T (for language and fluff)**

**When my conscience talks…. It will be in italics… **_like this _**(in the story, It means someone's thoughts and noises like ring or clink)**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Harry Potter and friends…**

_Aww man!_

**But I do own the plot, poems, Mr. and Mrs. Shakenspeare and any other made up people (like made up poets)**

_Yeah, but that's no Harry Potter._

**SHUP UP!**

_Fine fine… BE that way._

**Ugh… stupid conscience**

_Who you calling stupid! I'm PART OF YOU! You Idiot!_

**Look who's talking!**

_Whatever!_

**Ugh**

**Pairings/couples**

**Draco and Hermione **

**Pansy and no one**

_NO ONE! HAH! She's a pug faced loser! PUG-sy!_

**Shut up conscience! No offense to anyone who likes the character Pansy. In my story I made her an annoying biotch who thinks that she is going out with Draco and thinks that Draco loves her, but NOPE.**

_HAHAHAHAH! HA! TOO BAD FOR HER!_

**Wow…**

**Chapter Summary**

**It's the first day of classes! (I'll only do potions and poetry class) then it's some free time in the dorms before Hermione and Draco have to go for their first time patrolling!**

**Here's the story!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

In the head dorms…

"DRACO! YOU HAVE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR THIRTY MINUTES NOW! I NEED TO SHOWER! I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO POTIONS!" Hermione yelled.

"ALRIGHT! KEEP YOUR KNICKERS ON!" he yelled from inside the bathroom.

"UGH! I'M COMING IN!" she said as she barged into the bath room.

"NO DON'T COM-" he said, but he was cut off by Hermione barging in. He was only in his green boxers and she was only in a tank and some pajama shorts.

"Oh Merlin…" she said as she turned her head away from the nearly naked Malfoy.

"Ugh… I told you not to come in" he said.

"Well aren't you going to go into your room now?" she said.

"Why should I? Don't you want to see my perfect body?" he said.

"Ye-" she said, "NO! I JUST NEED SOME PRIVACY! I DON'T NEED SOME FERRET IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME WHILE I SHOWER!"

"I could swear you were going to say yes" he said with a smirk.

"NO! I… you must have misheard what I said" she stuttered as her cheeks turned to an amusing shade of red.

"Yeah sure" he said as he left the room.

She ran to the doors and locked them. "Oh Merlin, that was too close" she said.

She took off her clothes and entered the shower. She felt relaxed as the warm water ran across her body. She exited the shower, put on her robes. She thought that today she would try out her new muggle hair and make-up products. Fifteen minutes later, she was very happy with her new straight, not frizzy hair. She also liked the way that her make-up looked. Her muggle friend showed her what colors would work with her hair and her outfits. She couldn't wait to see what Draco would think.

'_No Hermione… no more Draco things! He doesn't like you! _

_But he kissed me on the train!_

_NO! This can't happen! What would our friends say! _

_Aww who gives a shit 'Mione? It's your choice, not theirs!_

_But…_

_NO!_

_I'm sorry this can't happen._

_FINE! Don't listen to me!_

_What are you talking about! I AM you!_

_Whatever ok! If u wanna go Draco-less for the rest of your life, so be it._

_But…_

_NO! I'm shutting up._

_Ugh… I just had an argument with myself. Grand._

_Oh and by the way, YOU LATE FOR POTIONS!_

_OH MY GOSH!'_

She quickly grabbed her things and put them into her back pack. Then she ran all the way to the dungeons for her potions class.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

"Miss granger! You are late. That's not what a head girl should be doing" Snape said in his greasy voice," that's10 points from Gryffindor. Go to your seat, you're already late"

"I think I know that already" she mumbled.

"MISS GRANGER! Another 10 points from Gryffindor! You are well on your way to a detention!" said Snape.

Everyone in the room was staring at her in shock, especially Harry and Ron. She NEVER got in trouble with teachers, NEVER.

"Your seat will be next to Mr. Malfoy" said Snape, as he looked at Malfoy who was sleeping, "MALFOY! That is no way for a head boy to behave in my class! That's 3 points from Slytherin. Our heads this year aren't starting off very well this year"

Everyone had another look of shock on their face. Did Snape just deduct points from Slytherin?

"Granger" Draco said.

"Malfoy" she replied.

"You look nice today" he said simply.

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied normally.

Another look of shock came to some faces, even Snape. Hermione and Draco complimenting each other? NOT dissing each other? This is surely going to be a strange year.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron, "she hasn't called him ferret yet"

"Maybe they were told to act civilly towards each other to promote house unity" Harry said.

"Yeah that's probably why" Ron said.

Potions class went by slowly as Snape went over this year's curriculum and explained how the students will be graded.

"Bloody hell… can this class go any slower" Draco said to no one in particular.

"Class is about to end" Hermione replied.

_Ring_

"Class is over, now leave" said Snape.

All the students left to their second period class.

'_This day is going really slowly'_ Draco said to himself.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**The end of the school day, Poetry class.**

"Hello class! I am Mr. William Shakenspeare and welcome to Poetry 101" Shakenspeare began, "You all may call me Mr. Shakenspeare or Mr. S. In this class, we will be learning about the fine art of poetry! The class will be divided in two. Group A will learn about the various types of poetry and one original poem is going to be due every Friday. Group B will be learning about the many poets of the magical and muggle world and one paper will be due every month. You all will get 5 minutes to decide which group you want to be in"

'_hmmm… well writing my own poetry might be a nice change' Hermione thought, ' maybe I'll be good at writing poetry… yeah. I'll definitely go with writing poetry' _

'_Well… I already have a ton of work to do… so now I have choose between learning about great poets and writing poems' Draco thought, 'Hmmm... There's only one paper due every month for learning about the great poets… and there's poem due every Friday if I choose to write poetry… hmm… I guess it would be cool to learn about the greatest poets of the magical world… not to mention less work…yeah I'll go into that group'_

"All right class! The people who chose to write poetry to the right side and the people who chose to learn about the poets to the left" said Shakenspeare "I will be teaching about the poets and my wife Julie Shakenspeare will be teaching about how to write poetry."

**Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…**

**In the writing poetry side of the class…**

"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Shakenspeare, but you all may call me Julie" she started, "there are many types of poetry, there's freestyle, rhyming, haiku, diamante and many more. We will be focusing on freestyle and Rhyming poems."

'_Oh great… I should have known I can write poems… maybe I should have gone into group B…ugh well what ever' _she thought

**Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah…**

**In the Group B's side of the class…**

"William Shakespeare, Robert Frost, Emily Dickinson, Owen Regardo, Gerardo Femuisi and Alice Inwondolan are only a few of the great poets of the magical and muggle worlds." Shakenspeare began, "all very talented and we will learn about them and their works."

'Ah, how grand. Learning about a bunch a fruit heads… ugh, maybe it won't be so bad' thought Draco.

"We will start off with Owen Regardo. He is very famous in the magical world for his works. Can any one name one of his works? Any one? Oh well, I guess ill just pick on someone… uh let's see… Draco Malfoy" Shakenspeare said.

"Uh… I don't know" he said.

"Very good Draco! One of his famous poems was 'I Don't Know' it goes like this. _I don't know why…_" said Shakenspeare drifted off.

'_Sweet! I got that right! I'm almost as smart as granger! Hey… I wonder what group she's in…hmm… she's in group A. I wonder if she's even good at writing poems. Well… I guess well see on Friday' _he thought.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**Later that night in the head dorms…**

The door slammed.

"I see you're in a good mood Malfoy" she said sarcastically.

"I am not" he retorted.

"I was being sarcastic" she said

"Ah, so was I" he replied.

"Yeah, sure."

"Err"

"So you gunna tell me what happened?"

"Nunya Granger"

"Geeze sorry, I was trying to be civil and nice" she said.

"Yeah well just sod off ok, you know I'm in an unhappy mood right now, I never wanted to kill her so bad" he said.

"Ah, you mean your girlfriend Pansy?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well that's what she said" Hermione said.

"UGHTHATLYINGPUGFACEDMOTHERFUCKINGBITCH" he yelled.

"What? I couldn't quite catch that…"

"Never mind"

"What did you say?"

"Granger, now you too are getting on my last nerves" he said annoyed.

"Geeze, sorry if wanted to help you" she said.

"Why do you want to help me? I've been dissing you and making fun of you all our years at Hogwarts. What? You like me or something?"

"y- NO! EW ok, I was trying to be nice"

"You do like me don't you?" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh, NO! Psh, there are better people than you Malfoy. I would never go so low as to like you" she said.

"Ugh you are almost as annoying as Pug-sy!"

"Eww, I am not! She's way to annoying and ugly"

"Yeah you should know" he said.

"EXCUSE ME?" she yelled.

"Yeah you heard me Granger! You should know since you're so ugly"

"Actually you should know a lot more about that than me Malfoy"

"Are you mad? Girls would die for me" he said.

"Yeah, in your dreams" she said.

"Mudblood"

"Ferret"

"Know it all"

"Cocky git" she said.

"Loser" he said.

"Dipshit"

"Mother fucking fuck"

"Bastard"

"Bitch" he said.

"Man whore" she said.

"Teacher's pet" he said.

"Suck up" she said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE TOO!" he said with a smirk.

"ARE NOT! Wait no…" she said.

"Ha! I just out smarted Granger!"

"I can out smart you too!" she said

"You wish"

"Say fort three times" she said.

"Fort, fort, fort"

"Spell it twice"

"F-o-r-t, f-o-r-t"

"Say it once"

"Fort"

"Say it five times"

"Fort, fort, fort, fort, fort"

"Spell it once more"

"F-o-r-t"

"Say it one more time"

"Fort"

"Now, what do you eat soup with?" she asked.

"HA! A FORK!" he said.

"Oh really? I eat soup with a spoon" she said with a smile.

"Aw fuck…"

"Ha I gotcha ferret" she said.

He moved closer and looked down on her.

"Don't call me that" he said looking into her chocolate eyes.

It was then when she noticed how close their lips were.

"I…err…" she stuttered, "Uh…I'm sor-"

She was cut off with his lips taking her into a passionate dance and she nearly melted on to the ground. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and went up to his room.

'_What the bloody hell just happened?' she thought, 'Oh shit, I'm late to meet Ginny!'_

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**In the Gryffindor common room…**

"Where have you been Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" she responded.

"So what's the deal with you? You've been acting all strange lately…" said Ginny.

"Uhhh… I don't think I should talk about this…" said Hermione

"Aw come on Hermi, you can trust me! We're best friends!" said Ginny, "what's the problem?"

"The problem Ginny" said Hermione, "is that I'm in love with Malfoy"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤**

**HA! Cliffy! And just a note that I re-did chapter one, so go check out the new version!**

**Please review!**

**Till next chapter,**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****•°¤•°¤•°¤**


	3. YOU LIKE WHO!

**Hello every one! Its now chapter 3! Read and review, please and thank you! lol**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter two-YOU LIKE WHO!**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer- **last time I checked, I wasn't J.K. Rowling, and so I do not own anything but the plot, poems and made-up people (OC's)

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and (ill figure it out)

Pansy and no one

-you may find some characters OoC…

**Chapter Summary**

Last time I left off when Hermione told Ginny she liked Draco. Then Draco talks with Blaise. They finish their talk and it's the first time patrolling the halls. As the week passed and it was Friday! Then she presents her first poem.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Gryffindor common room…**

"YOU LIKE WHO!" Ginny screamed.

"Quiet down Gin…" Hermione said, "Never said I liked anyone…"

"Um, YEAH you did" Ginny said.

"I didn't say liked, I said love, I am in love"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH-"

"Shhhh…. Not so loud!"

"You're in love with Draco Malfoy!" Ginny whispered.

"Ugh… yes Ginny, I am in love with him" Hermione responded.

"OH… MY… GOSH"

"Yeah yeah"

"Well, have you told him?"

"HAVE I TOLD HIM? ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD?"

"What?"

"He doesn't like me back alright, so I just told you so you would stop bothering me"

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"Because… I'm book worm; know it all, mudblood Granger"

"Hermione…"

"No, Ginny thanks for trying, but just drop this alright?"

"Fine… for you… but I still disapprove. But I suggest you vent your feelings somehow… cause you might explode…"

"I don't know what I can use to vent my feelings…"

Then a book fell onto the ground and Ginny picked it up.

"Poetry 101?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I take a poetry class" said Hermione.

"Malfoy is in your class right?"

"Yeah… why?"

"THAT'S PERFECT!"

"What's perfect? What?"

"You can vent your feelings through poetry, and you can also tell Malfoy your feelings with out him knowing!"

"GINNY YOURE A GENIOUS!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"The only bad thing is if he figures out those poems are from you."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry! He may be head boy, but that doesn't mean he's a genius. The only way he'll find out is if you tell him"

"Oh! GINNY YOURE A GENIOUS!"

"I know, oh and I think you're late for patrolling"

"AHHHHHHHHH! Why am I always late today?"

"What?"

"Nothing, well see you later Ginny, and thanks!"

"No problem… well? RUN! YOU'RE LATE!" said Ginny.

"Oh right, bye!" Hermione said as she left.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room…**

"Draco, are you alright?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, just a little confused" said Draco

"About…"

"You'll keep it a secret right?"

"That's what best friends are for mate"

"I'm confused about Granger"

"I don't understand why you're confused about her"

"I'm in love with Granger"

"OH MY GOSH"

"Yeah…"

"Well does she like you?"

"Doubt it… after all those years of making fun of her…"

"Ok since when did you like her?"

"Last year"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Tell him what Draco?" asked pansy.

"Stay out of this Parkinson" said Draco.

"Yeah, go fuck someone or something you slut" said Blaise.

"Fine I will" she said leaving the common room.

"Ugh... well what do I do about granger?"

"Umm try to be nicer alright? Take things slow… try to win her heart."

"Looks like someone was reading that packet on Shakespeare…"

"Shut up… I was bored" retorted Blaise.

"Well its 9:55, I have to go to McGonagall's office so I can patrol" said Draco.

"Good luck mate"

"Thanks"

"You'll get her eventually…" said Blaise with a laugh.

"Shut up Zabini" Draco said as he left for McGonagall's office.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In McGonagall's office…**

"Miss granger you are late" McGonagall said, "well, now that both of you are here, you who will now start your patrolling. You two will walk around the school to see if anyone or thing is out at night. You may deduct house points within reason. You will return here after you're done, then you two will be dismissed from here. Any questions?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Very well then. Off you two go"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Patrolling the halls…**

"So" Draco started.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"Why were you late?"

"I was talking with Ginny and lost track of time"

"Ah, the weaselette"

"Shut up Malfoy"

"Fine be that way"

It was quiet until they heard a noise from one of the class rooms. Draco busted the door open and their jaws nearly fell to the floor. Harry and Ginny?

'_No no no! That isn't possible! I mean… she was in the common room with me just ten minutes ago… and with HARRY? Oh no… oh Merlin… well… now I have to deduct house point from my own house. Great going you guys.' Hermione thought._

"_EW. POTTY AND WEASELETTE? Oh gross. Well, I'm not hungry anymore… ugh… well… its not as bad as seeing Weasel (Ron) in tight black leather pants singing Toxic… but still… it would have been smarter to sound proof the room… idiots… well maybe there will be a scarhead junior in a couple of years… oh gross… it would be a baby version of potter with red hair…. eww… well… time to burst their bubble' thought Malfoy, but Hermione had started to talk._

"HARRY? GINNY? WHAT ON BLAZES ARE YOU TWO DOING" yelled Hermione?

"We…uh… you see…" began Ginny.

"Yeah, well I'd like to ask the same of you two!" said harry.

"Well, we are on patrol, its one of our duties. But snogging weaselette seems to be one of your duties…" said Draco.

"Shut up you stupid ferret!" yelled Harry.

"Well, 5 points from Gryffindor for talking back to the head boy" said Draco.

"Yes, and 30 points from Gryffindor for you two being out at night and 'being passionate'" said Hermione.

Draco smiled at Hermione's choice of words.

"Now return to your dorms" said Hermione.

"Yes Hermione" they replied.

"And next time find somewhere else…" Hermione said, "Ginny can I have a word with you"

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"So? Are you two finally together?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" Ginny said happily.

"AWW! Just find a different place… next time alright? And use a soundproof spell or something…" Hermione said.

"Alright. Hey, are you and Draco together?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…" Hermione growled.

"Hehe… I was just asking… ill take that as a no, well bye, oh and good luck with your poem! Lemme read them later ok?"

"Alright, now both of you go back to your dorms" Hermione said as the new couple left.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"What was what about?" she replied.

"Your little talk with Ginty or whatever her name is"

"Things…"

"Hmm… so I take it Potter and Ginner are a couple then?"

"Yeah"

"I thought so"

Then they heard noises from another room.

'_Damn… there are sure a lot of horny kids tonight…_' Draco thought

Hermione didn't really feel like seeing what they were doing so she just yelled from the door.

"Break it up you two" she said and she heard two people gasp.

The door slowly opened to reveal…

"LONGBOTTOM?" Draco asked.

"I could swear I heard someone else" said Hermione as the door opened once more.

"SUSAN?" asked Hermione.

"15 points from Gryffindor and 15 points from Hufflepuff" Draco said.

"Please return to your dorms" said Hermione and they nodded and left to their dorms hand in hand.

"So those two are a couple too" said Hermione, "knew it"

"well I wonder how many horny kids well find tonight" said Draco, and they heard other noises coming from yet another classroom "guess we can add two more… so six…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Break it up in there" said Hermione.

"Mudblood" said Pansy.

"Parkinson" said Hermione.

"Humph. Oh and hello there Draco honey" Pansy said.

"PUG-sy" he said plainly.

"What are you doing here with Granger" asked Pansy

"Well, I could ask what you are doing here." Hermione said, but then a 6th year Ravenclaw came out.

"Never mind" said Hermione as she then turned to speak to the Ravenclaw, "15 points from Ravenclaw. Please return to your dorm"

The sixth year did as told.

"So Draco, wanna come down to the dorms with me?" she asked.

"No FUGsy, oh and 15 point from Slytherin" said Draco.

"HMPH!" Pansy left to her dorm.

"Fugsy? I thought it was pugsy…" Hermione said.

"It is. Pugsy cause she looks like a pug. And fugsy stands for two things. One is Fucking Ugly puG the other one is Fucking Ugly Girl" Draco said with a smile.

'_He's actually smiling!_' she said in her head.

"Well now you can add SLUTsy to your list of names" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yeah and WHOREsy" said Draco as they both laughed.

It was 2 am already.

They laughed all the way to the stairs, with Draco leading the way when Hermione stepped on the staircase…

_Rumble Rumble Rumble_

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed.

She fell but grabbed onto the staircase, but it was moving quickly to the other side and there wasn't much time before she was squished to death. Then Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stair case just in time. He landed on top of her and their faces were very close.

"T-t-thank you" she stuttered due to how close they were.

"Your welcome" he said looking into her eyes and leaned down when…

"AHEM" coughed McGonagall. Then she and Snape gave each other sideward glances. The two immediately got off one another and stood up.

"Well that was a rather unusual scene" said Snape, "and may I ask, what were you two doing?"

"Well you see professor; I stepped onto the staircase just as it moved and I fell but managed to grab hold of the end tip. Then Draco pulled me up and he fell on top of me" said Hermione.

"Very well then" said McGonagall, "may I have the names of the people you found? There will be no detentions for them yet… the punishment for now, is the house points you took away"

"Well there were Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones" said Hermione.

"And there was Harry Potter and Ginnif Weasley" said Draco.

"You mean Ginny Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, sorry" said Draco.

"And there was Pansy Parkinson and Roger McMallahan" said Hermione.

"The sixth year?" asked Snape.

"Yes professor" she replied.

"What are the total deducted house points" asked McGonagall.

"45 from Gryffindor and 15 from Hufflepuff" said Hermione.

"And 15 from Slytherin and 15 from Ravenclaw" said Draco.

"Very well then. You two are dismissed." Said McGonagall

"Good night professors" the two said in unison and walked away.

"Severus… do you think that they… fancy each other?" asked McGonagall.

"There is always a possibility Minerva" said Snape.

"Ah, you mean like you and Madame Hooch a few years back?" said McGonagall with a smile.

"Oh very funny. You mean like you and Albus many years back" Snape said.

"Comic are you? But I think it's very cute." Said McGonagall.

"It is indeed 'cute' but I'm not sure Draco's father would be very happy…" said Snape.

"Good point. Here, if they ever are to be together, how about we help them?" said McGonagall

"With what?" said Snape.

"With Draco's father. It is their right to love whom ever they wish and I will not have him mess it up" said McGonagall.

"Ah yes. I guess it wouldn't hurt. But why are you so pushy with Draco and Hermione" asked Snape.

"Because I think it's rather cute and I would like to see them together"

"I thought you were a Ron and Hermione shipper…"

"Well… I thought you were a Harry and Hermione shipper Severus" McGonagall said.

"Ah well, I do think Malfoy and Granger are rather good for each other" said Snape.

"They're perfect" said McGonagall

**(A/n- you're probably wondering why I put this in here… it will come into play later… and if u really want t know, review with the question and ill tell you)**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

The** rest of the week was rather… eventless. So here they are on Friday… in Poetry class…**

"Who hasn't presented their poem yet from group A? Ah yes, miss granger would you please present your poem?" asked Shakenspeare.

"My poem is called can't you see"

'_I wonder if granger is any good at writing poetry… well I guess I just have to wait and see' _thought Draco.

"Go on miss granger" said Julie.

"Why cant you leave me be

Leave me alone! Why can't you see?

Seeing you burns my eyes

But when I see you I cannot hide

The smile that forms upon my lips

Please go away, seeing you makes my heart flip

Leave me alone, you're driving me crazy!

Get out of my head, your making it hazy

My mind is so clouded with thoughts of you

But when I'm with you, I have a clear view

Please leave me alone, why can't you see?

That you're the only one for me" Hermione said.

"BRAVO MISS GRANGER! VERY GOOD POEM!" said Shakenspeare.

"Yeah Hermione, very good. You are a great poet. Now, was it dedicated to someone?" asked Julie

"Yes, to someone" Hermione paused and Draco's heart stopped cause he knew now that she didn't like him, "someone special"

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**I feel bad for Draco! He doesn't think that the poem is for him, but really it is for him! Tear…**

**How was this chapter? Please review!**

**If you are confused on anything, please tell me! I'd be happy to explain.**

**Till next chapter,**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**


	4. Shining Knight

**Hey there everyone! Sorry this chapter is late, but I was very busy this weekend, so I could only do this today. Enjoy and review please.**

**Some people told me of my error in chapter 3, under the title it said chapter two instead of chapter three, my apologies, and I guess I wasn't paying attention.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter four- Shining Knight**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer- **my name isn't J.K. Rowling so I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot, poems and made-up people (OC's). Yes, that's right; all the poems used in this story are mine! That means I wrote them by myself! So if you want to use them, please consult me first. :o)

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and (ill figure it out)

Pansy and no one (haha fool!)

In this chapter, Hermione's dream is in bold italics **_like this_**.

**Chapter Summary**

Hermione has a dream that turns into a nightmare. Can Draco wake her up? She then decides to write a poem about this dream/nightmare.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**That night…**

"Damn" said Draco under his breath.

"What's with you?" asked Blaise.

"I know that Hermione doesn't like me" said Draco.

"How do you know that?" asked Blaise.

"You know why! Didn't you hear Hermione's poem yesterday? And Julie asked if it was dedicated to some one and she said yes, to someone special"

"Yeah I heard that, but how do you know for sure it wasn't for you? Did she actually tell you that it wasn't for you?" asked blaise

"Well… not exactly"

"See! You still have a chance! It could be for you" said Blaise.

"Yeah, my chances are like 91,823,123,783,248,376 to one" said Draco.

"Oh come on, you know some girls in our school would kill to be with you, Hermione could be one of them" said Blaise.

"You really think so?"

"Hey, any thing could happen" said Blaise.

"Thanks man" said Draco

"Aww" said Blaise teasingly while faking a tear, "Draco's becoming in touch with his romantic side"

"Whatever Zabini" said Draco.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Next Friday…**

"Hermione would you please present your poem?" asked Julie

"This one is called a stupid crush.

Being with you

Is like magic

Being without you

Is so tragic

Knowing you were so close

Drives me mad

Knowing you probably don't like me back

Makes me sad

I wish I could tell you

About the way I feel

I wish I could tell you

That this feeling is real

But I don't want our friendship

To turn into mush

Just because of

A stupid crush"

"Another job well done, 10 points to Gryffindor" said Shakespeare before another person started to present their poem.

Draco shot Blaise the 'I told you she doesn't like me' look. But all blaise did was give Draco the 'how do you know for sure' look.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Next Thursday night…**

Everyone was fast asleep, including Draco and Hermione. Draco was having a peaceful sleep with no dreams, but Hermione on the other hand was having a great dream…

**_She was in a corridor of Hogwarts._**

"**_Hey there" said a dark figure._**

"**_Hey" said Hermione._**

_**Then the figure came out of the dark, and the figure was none other than Draco Malfoy.**_

"_**I missed you" he said.**_

"_**I missed you too" she replied.**_

**_Then he took her into a kiss._**

"_**I love you Draco" she said breaking the kiss.**_

"_**I love you too" Draco said, "and that's why I want to be with you forever. Hermione, will you marry me?"**_

**_He held out a beautiful ring. It was a diamond set in platinum, simple but she loved it._**

"_**Yes! Yes I will! But aren't we too young to be married?" she asked.**_

"**_Yes, but once we finish our last year, which is only one month away, we will be able to" he said, "oh and I have another thing for you"_**

**_He gave her another box, and inside was a beautiful necklace. The pendant was a lion and a snake._**

"_**I have one exactly like it" said Draco.**_

"**_It's beautiful" she managed to say._**

_**Then he took her into a mind blowing kiss, a kiss that would make any couple jealous. The best kiss of her life. **_

"**_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY" said a voice from the corner._**

"**_Oh shit, Hermione you have to run, run for your life" said Draco._**

"**_What's going on?" Hermione asked._**

"**_My father" he answered._**

"**_But I can't leave you here I can't! What if he kills you!" she said starting to cry._**

"**_DRACO. MOVE ASIDE. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER" Lucius said, "right now ill deal with Miss Mudblood of whom you seem to be very attached to"_**

"**_Hermione, he wouldn't kill me. Even he isn't as low as to kill his own son. But I know I will be severely punished. He's not after me, he's after you. I need you to run, run to Dumbledore and your friends. You need to go somewhere safe. Ill hold my father off"_**

"_**But Draco"**_

"**_No, Hermione, I can't loose you! I can't!" Draco said starting to cry "im not strong enough"_**

"**_I won't leave you here" she said "he'll make it so we never see each other again, I know he will. I can't leave you, I can't"_**

"**_Hermione, please I can't live without you. I'll come back for you. I'll look for you, I promise. Please run!"_**

"_**I love you" she said running**_

"**_I love you too" he said to her._**

Draco could hear a soft crying coming from Hermione's room and he started to walk slowly to her room.

"_**Draco" said Lucius. **_

"_**Father" Draco spat.**_

"_**I just saw you kissing Granger. How could you!" Lucius said angrily.**_

"_**Father I love her. I don't care if she's a mudblood or not"**_

"_**I'm sorry Draco, I'm going to kill her" said **_

"_**You can try" said Draco**_

"**_Oh I wont just try, I will" said Lucius, "now move"_**

"**_Never"_**

**_Lucius snapped hi fingers and two men held Draco back._**

"**_I'll see you later son" Lucius said walking in the direction Hermione went in._**

"**_Expelliarmus" Draco said knocking out one man._**

"**_Everte statum" he said to knock out the other one._**

_**He started running in the direction Hermione and his father went.**_

_**Hermione ran all the way she could, but she reached a dead end. She ran all the way to the dark end of the hallway.**_

"**_Hello miss granger" said Lucius said pointing his wand at her._**

"**_Such a pity, Draco really likes you, but I have to kill you. I won't let your blood taint what the Malfoys have kept so clean"_**

Draco went into Hermione's room and saw that she was in fact crying. She was having a nightmare.

**_The moon light was exceptionally bright, illuminating the other side of the hallway. She saw someone's blond hair shine in the moonlight running towards her. She could see Draco through the light. He looked like an angel the way the moonlight hit him._**

_**Lucius began to yell, "AVADA…"**_

_**Draco then ran in front of Hermione and started to scream, "AVADA…"**_

_**Hermione's eyes started to widen when she figured out what was going to happen, "NO!" she screamed.**_

"_**KEDAVRA" Both Malfoys finished.**_

_**Lucius fell to the ground, soon followed by Draco.**_

"NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHH!" she said crying loudly.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked running to her.

"NO! NO! NO, DRACO NO!" she screamed.

"Hermione its ok, it's alright. wake up" he said trying to calm her.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE, NO!" She said crying hysterically.

"Hermione wake up! Wake up!" he said getting worried.

"DRACO" she yelled, "I…"

"Wake up!" he said shaking her slightly.

She then finally woke up breathing hard and still crying.

"It was just a nightmare" he said to her.

She couldn't speak.

"It's alright" he said holding her into his arms" he said "im here"

"Thank you so much" she said in between sobs.

"It's alright. Was your nightmare that bad?" he asked.

"It was so horrible" she said.

"What was it about" he asked.

"I really don't want to…" she said.

"It's alright, I understand" Draco said looking a bit hurt. He started to stand up but Hermione pulled him back down.

"No, it's not alright. You should know what it was about" she said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"It was about you" she said starting to cry again.

"Shh. don't tell me now, tell me later. It still hurts you to talk about it" he said.

"No, it will always hurt to talk about this nightmare" she said, "I need to tell you"

"Meet me in our common room tomorrow at nine. Then after we can go to McGonagall's office for patrolling" he said.

"Alright" she said, but crying a little.

"All right. See you in potions" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek, before leaving.

She forgot to write her poem because she had no inspiration, but now she did. She wrote it down on a piece of parchment before getting ready for classes.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**The same day, Poetry class…**

"Miss Granger, please present your poem to the class" said Shakenspeare.

"This one is called Shining Knight.

You're the one who haunts my dreams

Making it worse each time, or so it seems

You're the one who brightens my nightmares

Making it happier each time you're there

You roam my mind on those dreamless nights

You're always there, and it's quite a sight

Please get me out of this dream world

Please help me forget this nightmare

I see you coming, coming to save me

Release me from this fantasy,

And bring me back to reality

I see you there, through the light

I see you there, my shining knight"

"Very good Hermione, yet again 10 points to Gryffindor" said Shakespeare.

"Hermione, can I talk to you quickly" said Julie.

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Im fine. Why?" Hermione said.

"Your poem seems sad today" said Julie.

"No im alright" Hermione lied.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Man I had the waterworks going when I wrote this. But be happy! Next chapter is when Hermione confesses her love for Draco, but will things work out between them? Will things interfere? Wait till next chapter to find out. Please review!**

**Till next chapter,**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**


	5. I Love You

**Hey everyone! WASSUP! Well, its chapter five! Sorry if this sucks, I'm having a writer's block. And also, this chapter is MEGA MEGA short… please don't kill me! I'm having a writers block, but I assure you, that when I overcome this stupid writers block, my stories will be as good or better then the previous chapters! Stupid writers block…**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter five- I love you**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer- **today at lunch I told my friends that I was J.K. Rowling. They all just laughed at me. Does that explain? Well for the slow people, I don't own Harry Potter and pals. I only own the plot, the poems and the OC's.

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and (ill figure it out)

Pansy and no one (HA! Looser! lol)

**Chapter Summary**

It's eight and only one more hour till she meets with Draco, so she decides to go talk to Ginny. Then after, she heads over to her common room to meet with Draco…

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Gryffindor common room…**

"Hey Hermione what's wrong with you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, um, nothing" she replied.

"Can I read this week's poem?" asked Ginny.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" Hermione replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah"

Ginny then read Hermione's poem…

"Ok Hermione, you are not alright… your poem is… sad"

"Oh it's just a poem"

"Hermione, you always write about something, what happened that made you write this"

"I..." Hermione said as she started to tear, "I really don't want to talk about it"

"Alright"

"What time is it?"

"Nine, why?"

"I have to go, ill talk to you later Ginny" Hermione said rushing out of the common room.

"Um…bye?" Ginny said confused.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the head's common room…**

Draco was in there since after dinner, he couldn't get Hermione off his mind. He then heard the door close.

"Hermione" Draco said standing up.

"Draco" she said running into his arms and sobbing like a maniac.

"It's alright Hermione" he said trying to comfort her.

"The nightmare still scares me Draco, it always will. I never ever want it to happen"

"It's that horrible?"

"Yes it is"

"What is it about?"

"You"

"Me? Hermione. What about me in a nightmare could scare you so bad?"

Then Hermione started to cry again.

"You…me…love…your father…run…dark hallway… moonlight… Avada Kedavra…fall…dead…you"

"Hermione, I…"

"You and me, together"

"You and I were…"

"And then the question and ring and necklace… then best kiss"

"Wait… I…"

"Then your father came and was going to kill me"

"My father…"

"So I ran and you said you were going to hold him off… so I ran and ran until I hit this odd dead end. Then he came and I saw you running towards me through the moon light, your father started the killing curse, then you ran in front of me and started to say the killing curse, then you both finished at the same time and then…your father fell to the ground dead and… and then… you" Hermione said as she cried hysterically.

"Hermione, you always wanted me dead before"

"Well I don't. That nightmare was so real that it was scary. Draco, I can't loose you"

"Why not?"

"I… I... just can't. I need you"

"Hermione, you're too good for me, I'm of no good use to you" he said as he started to stand, but was pulled back down by Hermione. He then stared into her warm eyes which were filled with tears.

"Draco, I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Draco said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I always have" she whispered into his ear.

"Me too. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes of course!" she said happily.

"Well we can celebrate later, but we have to go patrol now" said Draco.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**IM SORRY! I KNOW IT SUCKED, but I needed to get this weird part where they tell each other they love each other… again, please don't kill me! PLEAAAAAAASSSSSE!**

**Now review and tell me what I can do to make it better, cuz when I overcome the writer's block, I will fix it!**

**Till next chapter…**

**Your author with a writers block,**

**Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor **


	6. What's with her?

**Heyyy what's up! Well my I only have a semi writers block. So, I give you chapter 6!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter six- What's with her?**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I brewed a polyjuice potion to become J.K. Rowling… it didn't work at all. So I do not own Harry potter and friends… I only own the plot, the WizMates, poems (yes, these poems are mine, I write them during school) and the Original Characters (OC'S)

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and Luna (I've finally figured it out!)

Pansy and no one (HA! FUGsy)

**Chapter Summary**

Dumbledore has a present for all the 6th and 7th years. Little tidbits of what Hermione and Draco do. So now, Hermione keeps ditching Ron and Harry and they are now curious and have one question on their mind... Where does Hermione run off to all the time? This is where thing get funny! And serious! And fluffy! And just down right cool! Lol.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Great Hall…**

A certain Gryffindor princess has been staring at a certain Slytherin prince all Lunch. While the Slytherin prince has been sneaking looks at his Gryffindor princess because he knew his best friend Blaise would catch on to things quickly and Draco didn't need that at the moment.

"HER-MIO-NE" Ron said waving his hands in front of Hermione's face.

"Yes Ronald, there's more meat" she said still gazing at her prince.

Ronald just looked at her weird and exchanged glances with Ginny and Harry.

"You alright Hermi?" asked Ginny.

"I'm just grand!" she said with happiness.

'_Is this girl bi-polar or something? Yesterday she was being Miss Sally Sobstory and now she's all Miss Peachy Keen! What has gotten into her lately… and who is she staring at all the time! Ugh… the weird world of Hermione… no it doesn't bother me not knowing who she's staring at…. Nope, not one bit… okay maybe a little… FINE FINE! WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE LOOKG AT!... Hmmm' Ginny thought as she followed Hermione's eyes to… 'MALFOY! UGHHHH! She still on about that guy! What is her problem; he's a bloody pureblood freak! What can she possibly see in that loser! Oh Hermione what's wrong with you!'_

"If you say so…" said Harry.

_Clink Clink Clink_

"Your attention please" McGonagall said as the students became quiet.

"I have a gift" Dumbledore started, "for all the sixth and seventh years. They are the new WizMates"

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said all the sixth and seventh years, but all the rest said, "AWWWWWWWWWW MANNNNNNNNNNN!"

"They are all white, but once you touch them, they will become your ideal color, design and no one WizMate will be alike." Dumbledore said. "Take this as a gift from the Professors. The Wizmates will be located on your bed after lunch; we have allowed you ten minutes, which is a lot more time than you need to get your WizMates. Please finish you lunch now"

"I can't believe we have new WizMates! After classes we can exchange our text numbers" said Ginny happily.

"But don't you think it's odd that they're giving this to us? I mean they know we'll all just be texting each other during classes…" said Harry.

"True Harry, maybe they can track what we send…" said Ron.

"Yeah, maybe" said Harry.

"What do you think Hermione?" asked Ron.

"That's great you guys" said Hermione still gazing at her prince.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and hit her forehead while the guys just exchanged worried glances.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Professors Lounge…**

The 4 housemasters and Dumbledore were discussing their plans with the new WizMates.

"All right, so everyone knows our plan with the new WizMates?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, all the kids are in our house, that have WizMates, all their texts will be forwarded to our WizMac in our offices." said Snape.

"I do feel rather uneasy about this Albus, I mean aren't we invading the student's privacy? What if there are things we don't exactly want to read?" asked McGonagall.

"Like what Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like those silly, 'I Love you' and even worse, the 'I want you in my pants' ones" said McGonagall.

"Well that's a chance were going to have to take. At least will be up with all the new gossip" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, this is for the students' safety" said Sprout.

"I agree" said Flitwick.

"Good then. You are all dismissed" said Dumbledore.

As they left the room McGonagall said to Snape, "and we can see what our favorite little love birds say to each other"

"Ah yes, very good thinking Minerva" said Snape.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Library…**

"We need more new books in here, I've just about read all of them" said Hermione.

"Just about?" said Ron.

"Fine, I've read every book in here" said Hermione.

"Even the restricted section?" asked Harry.

"Alright, not including the restricted section" said Hermione.

"I thought you would love reading enough to sneak in at night a read from the restricted section" said Ron.

"Oh shove it" said Hermione.

"So what color WizMate did you get Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"I got purple with green polka dots" said Hermione, "and what did you get Ginny?"

"Hot pink with light blue polka dots" said Ginny. "What did you get Ron?"

"Navy blue with a big red stripe down the middle" said Ron, "what's your color Harry?"

"Blue with a gold thunder bolt" said Harry, "what are you WM number?"

"Mine is 15568, Ron's is 44923 and Hermione's is 43538" said Ginny.

"What's yours Harry?" asked Ron.

"41801" Harry said.

'_So Hermione's # is 43538… better save that…' thought Draco as he passed by the Fab 4 table._

"Oh my WizMate is vibrating" said Hermione as she opened her text which read:

_Hey love, its Draco._

_I over heard your WM number just a few minutes ago._

_I'm here in the library if you need me. _

_I'll be near the potions section._

_Love you lots._

"Oh you guys better get off to the dorms" said Hermione.

"But Hermi, we still have an hour until…"

"ARE YOU DEFYING ORDERS FROM THE HEAD GIRL?" Hermione said sternly.

"Alright alright…. Sheesh…" said Ron.

"Hermione, Why are…" Harry said but was cut off.

"GET A MOVE ON" said Hermione.

Ginny just looked at her with her new 'I'm texting you later' look.

"Damn… someone is PMS'ing" whispered Ron to Harry.

"I HEARD THAT" Hermione said.

Then the two boys ran off fast before they were murdered by Hermione. Ginny just went off to her dorm while texting one of her friends. Hermione went over to the potions section, and then was grabbed by someone.

"Hey" Draco said.

"Hey" she said back.

The Draco took her over to the end of the shelf to a green book with a silver snake on it. He lifted up the snake to reveal a keyhole. Draco then took out a neck lace and put it in the keyhole. The some of the books started to glow and Draco walked right trough the glowing books and Hermione followed hesitantly. Then the books returned to their normal state and the snake on the book went back to its original state. It looked like it did before.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"My little place to get away from it all" he said as he put his arms around her.

The room was beautiful. There was a small couch across from a little fire.

'_The perfect spot for reading, studying, relaxing, kissing... WAIT… ummm I didn't just think that…._

_Yes you did_

_No way_

_Yes way_

_NO_

_You just wont admit you want Draco to kiss you right here right now._

_Well I…_

_SEE! You just wove your widdle Draco-waco!_

There's nothing wrong with loving your boyfriend… or wanting to kiss you boyfriend.

Of course there's not, you just find it weird that you always want him to kiss you

I don't need to argue with myself right now. No I don't want him to do that!

YES YOU WANT HIM TO! You never want to admit it you stupid coward!

COWARD! I AM NO COWARD!

The just kiss him. Right here. Right now.

But…

**C**OOO**O**OOOOWWWWWW**W**WWWWAAAA**A**AAARRR**R**RRRRRDDDD**D**DDDDD!!

FINE I WILL

I bet you will

How do you know I will?

I AM YOU

Oh right… well here I… uh…_ we_ go.

Just the she turned herself to face Draco, put her arms around his head and looked deep into his eyes. She… **(A/n- HAHA! MINI CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA!)**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Gryffindor boy's dorm…**

"Hermione has been acting all weird don't you think?" said Ron.

"Yeah it's like her mind is somewhere else" said Harry.

"Yeah… she not being very Hermione-like"

"You think Ginny would know anything?"

"Yeah, but she's a girl" Ron said.

"So?" Harry said.

"Some girls keep secrets really well. Ginny is one of those girls"

"Then she'll be of no use…"

"We've got to get to the bottom of this"

"We will find out what's up with her" said Harry.

"Yes we will" Ron said.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In McGonagall's office…**

"Hmm… Miss Hermione seems to have received a text from Mr. Malfoy…" the she opened the text.

_Hey love, its Draco._

_I over heard your WM number just a few minutes ago._

_I'm here in the library if you need me. _

_Ill be near the potions section._

_Love you lots._

"AHA! I've got to tell Severus." She then began to type him a W-Mail.

_Severus-_

_Check Draco's last text to Miss Granger._

_It's very cute indeed._

_Now we can keep track of them._

_I never thought I would say this but,_

_Thanks Merlin for WizMates!_

_-Minerva_

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In Snape's Office…**

"Well… as usual, miss. Granger's essay was very long and took me a while to read and grade"

_Beep **You've got WizMail**_

Then Snape walks to his computer and clicks on the wMail and it opened.

_Severus-_

_Check Draco's last text to Miss Granger._

_It's very cute indeed._

_Now we can keep track of them._

_I never thought I would say this but,_

_Thanks Merlin for WizMates!_

_-Minerva_

Hmmmm is that so? Well I'll just see for myself

Then he clicked on the WizMate shortcut on his desktop and goes down and finds Malfoy's name. Then click on the text sent to Hermione.

_Hey love, its Draco._

_I over heard your WM number just a few minutes ago._

_I'm here in the library if you need me. _

_I'll be near the potions section._

_Love you lots._

Well looks like Lucius won't be too happy. I hope he won't find out… said Snape as he went back to correcting papers.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In Draco's secret room…**

She found the courage to kiss Draco and he accepted the kiss and returned it. It was as if he was waiting for her to do that and they sat on the couch across from the fire, kissing at times but always looking deeply into each others eyes.

_Beep_

Hermione's WizMate went off.

_Hermione-_

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU_

_WE NEED TO TALK…_

_YOU ME AND RON_

_TOMORROW AFTER POTIONS_

_Harry_

Then Hermione's WizMate went off again

_Hermione,_

_WHERE IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?_

_ME AND HARRY WHUR TRYING TO TALK TO YOU_

_WE NEED TO TALK WITH HARRY._

_AFTER POTIONS… TUMOROE._

_Ron_

Then Hermione's WizMate went off once more

_Hey Hermi_

_I wanna talk to you_

_Sometime tomorrow ok?_

_I'll text you again tomorrow._

_Ginny_

"Ugh… sorry. I had 3 new texts" Hermione said.

"It's alright love; by the way, what time is it?" Draco asked.

"Oh, its 9:15" she said looking at her WizMate.

"Oh alright" he replied.

"OH SHIT" they said in unison.

They were late for patrolling. Draco opened yet another door using that necklace… and this door led to their… Dorm.

'_Ooh easy access during the night… ugh not again…' _She said as she tried to rid that thought out of her mind.

They ran out of their dorm hand in hand, running like mad. They were almost to McGonagall's office. Near the door was a gray-ish cat with black stripes and an all black cat.

Then they heard _her._

"HEY MUDBLOOD" she said with anger.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER! The good news is I broke the writer's block! Wo0t wo0t! Oh also, I need your help. What do you readers think of a Snape/McGonagall pairing for this story? Please give me your opinions. Now, take that arrow and click the review button thingy below. PLEASE AND THANKS. Next chapter Ron and Harry do some investigation. Well peace.**

**Till Next Chapter,**

**The author with no more writer's block (for now…)**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**


	7. New kids to the Class

**Ay yo it's chapter 7! I've got some news for you after the chapter.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter seven- New kids to the Class**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot, poems, the technology (WizMate, WizMac, WizMail, etc.), and original Characters (OC)

NOTE: spells used will be in italics like this: _Alohomora_

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and Luna

Pansy and the air! NOT! (HA! NOPE NOT EVEN THE AIR! HA) again… I apologize to all the Pansy fans. No harm meant. I just made Pansy a loser who thinks Draco is her boyfriend and thinks that he loves her back and I made her an annoying BIOTCH in this story… and a big one to boot. I (as you all can see) am not a Pansy fan. So sorry to those who are, but I'll be making fun of Pansy in this story... A LOT.

**THE VOTES ARE IN! **Well… out of the few reviews I got… the majority said 'they don't mind a Snape/McGonagall but some of you found it gross. So here's the deal… it is a Snape/McGonagall. There happy? Gosh… alright, but it won't be as fluffy as the Draco/Hermione. That would be just weird. Imagine… me writing about two old professors making out. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. So, only a few 'flirty smiles' or 'moments'. Cuz that would be just odd. KISSING AND SHIT LIKE THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Here's an example:

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Severus I love you" said McGonagall

"I love you too my Minerva" said Snape as he lowered his head to meet hers in a kiss. **(A/n: NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Ahh this burns! I'll save you readers!)** His lips were about to touch hers when…

**Kayla the seventh year Slytherin** came busting in. **(A/n: WOO! YEAH! GO ME!)**

"AW HELL NO" said Kayla.

"KAYLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" said Snape.

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I MEAN… YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! HOW DID YOU GET IN THE STORY?" said McGonagall.

"That's easy. I'm the author I could do anything I want. Now…" Kayla said as she pulled out her wand "_Riddikulus_"

Snape ended up in a big red dress with a purple scarf and hat with a big red feather while McGonagall was in a ducky suit.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kayla.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! WERE NOT LAUGHING" they said in unison.

"Let me fix that then" Kayla said pointing her wand at the two of them "_Rictusempra_"

Then the two broke out in uncontrollable laughter… literally.

"That's laugh not laugh fair" said McGonagall.

"Fine laugh FINE! laugh you win laugh" said Snape.

"Good. Now I'll be off. Oh and no mushy gushy love stuff in my story for you two" Kayla said leaving.

"PSH. She wishes. Our love is the best kind!" said Snape as he was about to kiss her.

Then Kayla came rushing back. "I forgot my scarf…AHHH" she said as she saw them almost kiss.

"OH.HELL.NO." Kayla said getting her wand "petrificus totalus"

They were both frozen and hit the ground.

"A silly professor, this story is a dramione" said Kayla.

_**Fin**_

-----------------------------------------

Haha just a good laugh before the real chapter. So, what's this chapter going to be about? Read the chapter summary!

**Chapter Summary**

So who was that person who yelled 'hey mudblood'? What happens? Then it's the next day… which is Friday. Hermione keeps on ditching Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron have been moved into POETRY? This will be a disaster! What happens if they find out who those poems are for? Am I that mean? Well you'll find out in this chapter.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Right outside of McGonagall's office/classroom…**

"HEY MUDBLOOD!" she said with anger.

It was Parkinson.

"What the bloody hell do you wand FUGSY" said Hermione.

"I want my boyfriend back!" growled Pansy.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY BOYFRIEND!" Draco said angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? He's been brainwashed! Oh Draco! Draco, baby can you hear me!" she said.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" said Hermione?

"ARE YOU MAD?" said Draco, "Pansy, I was never your boyfriend. Never was, never will be. Besides anyone would have to be blind to go out with you. I have my girl friend of whom I love dearly!"

"WHAT! WHO?" said Pansy.

"Hermione Granger" he said holding her hand.

"WHAT! YOU'D RATHER GO WITH THAT UGLY MUDBLOOD RATHER THAN ME, A BEAUTIFUL PUREBLOOD?" said Pansy.

"Pureblood my ass… with her whore-ness she probably has like 20 STD's… more like slutblood to me" Draco whispered to Hermione. The cats in the doorway were meowing with laughter.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Pansy.

"Oh nothing" said Draco as Hermione laughed.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH MISS KNOW-IT-ALL, HUSBAND STEALING GRANGER!" she said as she jumped on Hermione and began to hit her.

"FUGSY, YOU HIT LIKE COTTON" said Hermione who punched Pansy in the eye giving her a black eye "That's what you get bitch"

"You don't deserve Draco you miserable slime" said Pansy, who was trying to hit Hermione but couldn't.

"YOU'RE NOT WORTH THE GUM ON MY SHOE" said Hermione getting her wand out. The cats were still meowing with laughter.

"Pansy, Hermione could curse you to oblivion" said Draco.

"I could, but she's not worth the extension of my arm" said Hermione.

"BLOODY MUDBLOOD" Pansy spat.

Hermione was fuming as she finally got her wand out and pointed it at Parkinson's head.

"Alright, NOW she going to curse you to oblivion" said Draco.

Then the two cats transformed back into humans. It was Snape and McGonagall.

"THAT'S IT MISS PARKINSON. DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR" said McGonagall.

"WHAT" said Pansy.

"Your detention was going to be with Flitwick, but now it will be with filch" said Snape.

"WHAT!" said Pansy once more.

"NOW YOUR DETENTION IS WITH MRS. NORRIS SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE DEAF" said Snape.

"I HAVE TO SERVE DETENTION WITH A CAT!" said pansy, "BUT SHE STARTED IT!"

"No, we saw everything clearly. It was you who started it" said McGonagall.

"NO IT WASN'T!" said pansy.

"Yes it was" said Snape who pointed his want at pansy and he said a few words and she vanished. She was "poofed" to her dorm.

"You were laughing at pansy before?" asked Draco.

"Well… yes" said McGonagall.

"It's quite funny how terribly pathetic she is" Snape said.

"Well you two can go to your dorms now. Severus and I will patrol for you this evening" said McGonagall.

"Thank you professor" they said in unison and went to their dorms as the professors went off to patrol.

The two students eventually got to their room.

"Wow I can't believe they were laughing at pansy! I wonder how long they were there…" said Hermione.

"I know right… I think they were there the whole time" said Draco, "they got to see you kick Pansy's ass"

"SHIT! They got to hear something too" said Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco.

"They know…"

"They know-oh oh AW SHIT"

They didn't know that they knew even before the whole 'incident'.

"Can we trust them?" asked Hermione.

"We can talk to them tomorrow" said Draco.

"Good idea" said Hermione.

"I have another good idea" said Draco as he pulled her to their bookcase and went to that same book in the library the other day. He again lifted up the snake on the book to reveal the keyhole. He pulled out his necklace. This time Hermione got a look at what the pendant was. It was of a lion and snake, like the one from her nightmare…

'_No it can't be the same one. It's just… a key in the form of a necklace. Just a normal pendant. Nothing special' _Hermione convinced herself that it wasn't the same one.

They walked into the room and Draco started the fire.

"So what was your idea?" asked Hermione.

He went over to where she was on the couch and sat.

"We can finish what we started before" he whispered into her ear. They way he said it made the hair on her back stand up and made her spine shiver.

"I would like that" said Hermione.

He grinned and started to kiss her gently. He deepened the kiss and played with her tongue. After a while they laid on the couch Hermione's head on his chest.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied.

Then they both drifted off to sleep.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**After Potions…**

"Hermione what with you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah Hermione, you've been acting really weird" said Ron.

"Nothing you guys" said Hermione starting to get annoyed.

"What is it? What, you have a boyfriend or something?" said Ron.

Now she was pissed. Did they think she couldn't get a boyfriend?

"As a matter of fact, I do" Hermione said.

"YOU DO?" said Ron.

"Since when was this?" asked Harry.

"Days ago" she replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"I never got the chance" said Hermione.

"So who is it?" asked Harry.

"I'm not telling" she said.

"But, Hermione, you tell us everything" said Ron.

"No, I tell Ginny everything" said Hermione.

"We tell you everything!" said Ron, now getting a little angry.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD SINCE SCHOOL STARTED!" Hermione exploded.

Ron fell silent.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Harry. It was a bad time to speak.

"AND YOU HARRY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WENT OUT WITH GINNY! I HAD TO FIND OUT THAT TIME YOU AND HER… WELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Hermione yelled, "Ginny told me all these things, I even heard these things in the hallways! Sure the whole school can know, but your best friend Hermione can't!"

Then her WizMate went off.

_Hey Hermi_

_We can talk at lunch._

_Ginny _

"Hermione we…" Harry started.

"NO SAVE IT HARRY!" said Hermione.

"Hermione don't…" started Ron.

"DON'T START RONALD!" said Hermione, "I am extremely disappointed with you two! Consider yourselves on the receiving end of the cold shoulder!" She then left with a swift swish of her robes.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Lunch…**

Hermione was at lunch with Ginny when Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione just got up and left. Ginny gave a quick kiss to Harry then went off to find Hermione.

"Hermi, why aren't you talking to Harry or Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Let me start from the beginning" Hermione said.

"I'm listening" said Ginny.

"So first, I have to tell you, I have a boyfriend. So after potions, Harry and Ron were talking to me, asking me why I've been acting weird. Then they were like why didn't you tell us, you always tell us, we always tell you. Then I exploded. Ron didn't tell me about Luna, Harry didn't tell me about you two. So I just gave them the cold shoulder"

"Oh… well that's their own fault. You don't have to tell them who it is Hermione. They didn't tell you, but I'm sure that they will find out if they're curious enough. What do I do if they ask me?"

"if they ask you who it is, don't tell them but if they go up to you and they're like 'does Hermione go out with blah blah blah' then be like yes, or no, or something like that"

"Gotcha. Now… who _do_ you do out with?" asked Ginny.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah!" said Ginny.

"This will be a shocker… my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy" she said.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so happy for you!" said Ginny as she gave Hermione a hug.

"Ron and Harry would have been like 'you're going out with the enemy!' and other things like that" said Hermione.

"Yeah that's true. So he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah! It was great! I was so happy!" said Hermione.

"Tell me all about it!" said Ginny.

"Alright, so…" Hermione began. They kept on talking until lunch was over.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**During their Discussion…**

"She is seriously PMSing…" said Ron.

"Well… we were kind of mean…" said Harry.

Then an owl dropped off letters to the both of them.

_Dear Mr. Potter & Mr. Weasley,_

_You have been promoted to advanced English. _

_So, your last period class is Poetry instead of literature._

_Unfortunately there is no more room in group A is all full, so you'll have to join group B._

_You'll learn more about this later. I can't wait to tech you two, keep up the good work._

_William Shakenspeare_

_Literature Department_

"Well… it looks like well be seeing miss grouchy pants later today." said Ron.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In Advanced Transfiguration…**

_Ring_

Class had ended. The only two people left were Hermione and Draco.

"Professor may we have a word" asked Hermione.

"Why of course Miss Granger, what seems to be the problem?" asked McGonagall.

"Well… you and professor Snape know about… me and Draco being together right?" she asked.

"Yes that is correct" McGonagall said.

"So me and Hermione were wondering if you could please not tell anyone?" asked Draco.

"Of course, anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"No professor" Hermione said.

"Very well then, off you two go" McGonagall said.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In Poetry…**

"Hello Class! We have two new students to the class today, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. They will be joining my group." Said Shakenspeare.

'_OH BLOODY HELL' _Draco and Hermione thought in unison.

"Well if it isn't Potter-Weaselette and Weasel-Lovegood" said Blaise.

"Oh shove it Zabini" said Ron.

"Well at least I can find girls MY AGE!" said Blaise as the Slytherins laughed. Draco tried not to but a little chuckle escaped.

"Well, we were about to finish our last presentation of poems. Miss Granger, your poem please" said Julie.

"This poem is called My Reason.

You're my reason

To smile, to laugh, to go through the day

You pull me through the hard times

Knowing ill see you again today

I wait for the time you come to me

The time I see you again

I wait for the time you hold me close

And whisper those beautiful words into my ear

I love you

My life, my soul

I love you

Everyday, every season

I love you

My reason"

"Another fabulous job. 10 points to Gryffindor" said Julie.

Hermione looked over to Draco who was smiling and she smiled back.

Harry then got a text.

_Harry you think that poem was about Hermione's boyfriend? –Ron_

Harry texted back and Ron read it.

_Yeah I think so. Did you notice right after she was smiling at someone in this class room? I think her boyfriend is in this class. –Harry_

Ron then texted back.

_I think you're right. We WILL find out who her boyfriend is. We'll jus follow her around tomorrow. We can talk more later, since she never is around. –Ron_

Harry read the message, he also got another message.

_Harry_

_I love you 3_

_Ginny_

Ron also got a message.

_Ron_

_Love you with all my heart 3_

_Luna_

Then Harry and Ron got another message.

_Harry and Ronald,_

_STOP USING YOUR WIZMATES DURING CLASS!_

_Professor Shakenspeare and Professor Julie_

Harry and Ron then looked up to see their glaring faces. Then quickly put their WizMates away.

_Ring_

Class ended and Ron and Harry hid behind some Desks. They heard Hermione walk of with… A SLYTHERIN!

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! Well… a semi cliffhanger. Teehee. Well my surprise won't happen until this story is finished, but, I'm going to tell you about it any way. Right after this story I'm starting a new one called The Love Book. I hope you all will like it, but I still have 10 chapters to go with this story. Please review!**

**Till next Chapter,**

**°¤•°¤•°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°¤•°¤•°**


	8. Detective Ron and Detective Harry

**Hey it's chapter 8! NEWS AT THE END OF CHAPTER!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter Eight- Detective Ron and Detective Harry**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter and friends. Wahhhhhh! I only own the plot, poems, the technology (WizMate, WizMac, WizMail, etc.), and original Characters (OC)

NOTE: spells used or sounds will be in italics like this: _Alohomora or ring _

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and Luna

Pansy and **THE GUM UNDER MY SHOE**! NOT EVEN THAT!

**SEMI** McGonagall and Snape (see other chapter)

**Chapter Summary**

So Harry and Ron continue to be hit with the cold shoulder. They want to know who Hermione's boyfriend is even if that means following her when she patrols at night. They want to know really badly, and because of their efforts, they will soon find out!

**Before Chapter Laugh**

Well… many of you enjoyed the before chapter laugh of last chapter, so this time I will include some your mama jokes to tell your friends.

Your mama is so fat, she was baptized at Sea World

Your mama is so ugly, even Rice Krispies won't talk to her.

Your mama is so dumb, she put a quarter in the parking meter and said where's my gumball

Your mama is so fat that when a school bus goes by, she says 'STOP THAT TWINKIE!'

Your mama is so fat, that when she wore a red shirt, people went up to her and said 'it's the Kool-aid man!'

Another 5 jokes (or something else… possibly including Kayla the seventh year Slytherin) next chapter!

**On to the Chapter!**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In the Gryffindor Common Room…**

The Gryffindor common room was empty and quiet until two angry boys came bashing in.

"A SLYTHERIN! A FUCKING SLYTHERIN!" said Ron.

"How could she!" said Harry.

"No wonder she wouldn't tell us" said Ron.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Harry.

"Well, we know he's from our Poetry class"

"Yeah, but half the class is from Slytherin…"

"We will find out, Harry. And we'll find out tonight" said Ron.

"How?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure yet…" said Ron.

"We can follow her around… maybe even follow her when she patrols later, we'll use the cloak" said Harry.

"Good plan! We'll be like detectives!" said Ron.

"Detective Ron and Detective Harry are on the case" said Harry

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Somewhere in the castle…**

"Hey Draco, are you alright?" asked Blaise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" Draco said.

"Umm… NO your not" said Blaise.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell anyone" said Draco.

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME! I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" yelled Blaise.

"Alright, alright. Granger is my girl friend" Draco said quietly.

"That's great mate!" said Blaise.

"I know I've never been happier!" said Draco.

"Now if I can only get Lavender to notice me…" Blaise said.

"You work on that…." Draco said.

"So were the poems for you after all" Blaise asked.

"Yes" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Yes" he said a little louder.

"Excuse me?" Blaise said with a smile.

"YES GOD DAMN IT! YES!" Draco yelled.

"HAHA" Blaise said, "I TOL-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT" said Draco.

"I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I SO FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!" Blaise gloated.

"Oh shut the FUCK up" Draco laughing and hitting him.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" Blaise said.

"FINE! YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG!"

"YEAH NOW GET ME A SANDWICH!" Blaise said.

"Don't push it" Draco said, "well, ill catch you later Blaise, I'm going to meet Hermione"

"Oh Casanova" Blaise said as Draco left.

Draco just gave the middle finger to Blaise.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**In The Library…**

Hermione was reading her new book: Mary Cotter and the Full Blood Princess.

'_Oh no! Not Headmistress Pumbledora!' she thought, 'stupid Professor Snapina'_

Then she was met by two arms pulling her into a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Hermione said.

Then Draco glanced at her book. "Mary Cotter?"

"Yeah… so…" Hermione said.

"Oh nothing. I think it's cute" he said pulling her into a kiss.

Ron and Harry were a book shelf over spying on Hermione.

"Mary Cotter? What a loser…" Ron whispered.

"I think those books are actually quite interesting" whispered Harry.

"Oh gross! I do not need to see Hermione and her Slytherin boyfriend snogging…" Ron whispered making a gagging gesture.

"RON! LOOK WHO IT IS YOU RETARD!" Harry whispered.

"OH! Right…" Ron said as he looked over to where they were a second ago. "HEY! They're gone!"

"That's not possible!" Harry said.

Draco and Hermione went off to their special room.

"Damn…" yelled Ron.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" said the librarian.

"What? Oh sorry…" Ron said. "Damn…" he whispered.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Patrolling…**

"Be quiet Ron!" whispered Harry.

"Ow! Harry you just stepped on my foot!" said Ron.

"Sorry…" said Harry, "OH! There she is… she's with... I can't see the face…. I think that's her boyfriend"

"That bitch! I got caught once with Luna and she gave me detentions, but she can drag her damn boyfriend everywhere!" said Ron/

"I KNOW! I got caught with Ginny out here too" said Harry.

"And uh…" Ron said, "What were you and Ginny doing?"

"What were you and Luna doing?" Harry countered.

"Fine, lets just drop this…" Ron said, "Let's go, she's moving"

"DAMN! Why does she walk so fast!" Harry said.

"She probably wants to finish patrolling so she can snog her boyfriend" said Ron.

Hermione ran into a corner with "mystery man".

"Look at her!" Ron said, "She's not even done patrolling and she's in a corner kissing that bloody Slytherin! I mean, I could be a better head girl"

Harry snickered.

"What's so funny!" demanded Ron.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent head GIRL" Harry said.

"I MEANT HEAD BOY… uh… YEAH! I meant to say… Ginny could be a better head girl... yeah that's what I mean… yeah... ginny…" Ron said.

"Yeah. Sureeeeeeeee" Harry said.

"Do we just wait here until they're done" asked Ron, "WAIT THEYRE GONE!"

"WHAT! NOT AGAIN!" Harry said.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**After Advanced Transfiguration…**

Harry and Ron quickly got under the cloak and waited outside the class room. They knew Hermione's boyfriend was also in their Transfiguration class.

"Harry, I'm hungry! Its lunch time!" whined Ron.

"Oh shut up Ron! Don't you want to know who Hermione's boyfriend is?" Harry said.

"Yeah…" said Ron.

"Shh! Here she comes" Harry said.

She came giggling and running out hand in hand with…

"MALFOY!" they both said in horror.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT HERE! So they finally know who Hermione's boyfriend is! Wait till next chapter... muahahaha! Oh, and please review!**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO… I HAVE DONE IT! I COULDN'T WAIT! I STARTED THE LOVE BOOK FIC THAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT LAST CHAPTER! I already posted it! Go check it out! I know it's horrible for me to write more than one story at a time, but I was going to forget the plot of my other fic so I HAD to start it! PLEASE READ!**

**Till next chapter…**

**°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°**


	9. No shit Sherlock

**Ayo it is chapter 9! **

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Poetry 101**

**Chapter Nine- No shit Sherlock**

**Genre- **Romance and Comedy

**Rated-**T (for language and fluff)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter and recognized characters. ( I only own the plot, poems, the technology (WizMate, WizMac, WizMail, etc.), and original Characters (OC)

NOTE: spells used or sounds will be in italics like this: _Alohomora or ring _

**Pairings/couples**

Draco and Hermione

Harry and Ginny

Ron and Luna

Pansy and the invisible ghost Jeff…**NOT.**

**SEMI** McGonagall and Snape (see other chapter)

**Chapter Summary**

Harry and Ron now know! So what are they going to do about it?

**NOTE-** all spells will be in bolded italics like this: **_Alohomora_**

**Sorry! No Before chapter laugh this chapter, I was in a hurry. Well on with the chapter.**

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

Ron and Harry came bashing into the great hall, grabbed Ginny from the table, and dragged her outside of the great hall.

"MALFOY?" Ron yelled.

"What? Where?" she said looking around.

"NO… HERMIONE GOES OUT WITH MALFOY!" said Harry.

"Oh that's all you dragged me out of the great hall for?" said Ginny.

"GINNY! WE'RE ASKING YOU! DOES HERMIONE GO OUT WITH MALFOY?" said Ron.

"No…" said Ginny slowly.

"Ginny, we SAW them" said Harry.

"Shit…" she said slowly.

"Yup that's right sis, so you can't even lie about it!" said Ron.

"Sherlock" she finished.

"Wait… what?" asked a confused Harry.

"I said, NO SHIT SHERLOCK" said Ginny.

"Oh! I get it!" Ron said.

"Ron you are a dunderhead" said Ginny.

Then Draco walked by into the great room. Harry and Ron threw him an evil stare. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead. He just smirked and went into the great hall. Then Hermione came in with her hair and robes looking a bit messy. She was about to walk into the great hall but Harry and Ron stopped her.

"Let me go!" she said trying to get away.

"Hermione what is wrong with you? DRACO? Out of all the fucking people in this world… DRACO?" said Ron.

"Well would you prefer it be Snape Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Oh stay out of this" said Ron.

"Don't tell her what to do!" said Hermione.

"Look, Hermione… why?" asked Harry.

"Look. I love Draco. I knew you two wouldn't take it well… and I was obviously right…" she said.

"WHO SAID I WASN'T TAKING THIS WELL?" yelled Ron.

"Yeah, umm. So why is this a problem?" asked Hermione.

"He's the enemy!" said Ron.

"I knew you two would say this" she said.

"Well you know what?" said Ron.

"What?" she said.

"It's either your best friends or Malfoy. Choose" Ron said.

"What?" she said.

"Choose! Your best friends or Malfoy" said Ron sternly.

"I… I… I can't choose!" said Hermione.

"RON! You don't have to be this mean!" said Ginny.

"I said stay out of this" said Ron and Ginny went over to Harry who gave her a hug.

"I AM NOT CHOOSING!" Hermione said.

"Fine. Consider yourself on the receiving end of TWO cold shoulders" said Ron trying to mimic what she had said to them before.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before he and Ron left Ginny and a crying Hermione in the corridor.

•**°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°**

**Sorry for the lateness. I was ambushed by homework over spring vacation. Sorry also for the sucky chapter, but I have to get things set up for the following chapters. Please review!**

**Till next time,**

**°¤•°****Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor****°¤•°**


	10. Attention Readers

**Attention:**

**All readers of Poetry 101**

**This story is being put on hold until my other story 'The Love Book' is completed.**

**Don't worry I will go right back to it right when it is done. This will be replaced by the next chapter later.**

**I'm not going to be like those people who don't come back to finish them. Also when poetry 101 is done, I will go do my short sequel of 'Ring Pops and Scrap Books'. Then I will be doing some more HP fics. Thanks for your patience.**

**-Phantom Fairy the Jedi of Slythindor**


End file.
